From His Past
by Loveless87
Summary: Ryou always thought he was in love with Ichigo, but what happens when an old friend shows up at the Cafe, how does she know Ryou and Keiichiro, and what exactly happened between her and Ryou in the Past. RyouXOC
1. Another Mew!

Ryou sat at his computer, as he had been doing all day sense they had opened the Cafe. As he began yet another scan for Mew Aqua, he waited for the bar to load, leaning back in his chair and peeling his eyes from the screen.

Streching his arms over his head, finally moving his stiff muscles, then looking back at the screen, and seeing that the load would take at least an hour or two, glancing down at the clock, then groaning when he saw the time.

"I've been down here for over five hours?!" he asked himself as he turned around in his chair and slowly pulled himself to his feet, heading toward the door and the Cafe up stairs.

He came into the front room on his way to the kitchen, and seeing that there was only four of the mews, remembered that they must have already closed a while ago.

"And I didn't get to nag Ichigo once..." he mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen, where Keiichiro and Pudding were finishing washing the last of the dishes.

"Hey Pudding, I'll finish these, you go help the other girls clean the tables." Keiichiro said as he looked down at the small blond girl standing on a stood next to him.

"Ok!" she yelled happily and bound off toward the serving area.

"So what'd i miss today?" Ryou asked as he walked over to where the sinks were and leaned against the counter, watching as his friend finished the dishes.

"Not much, same as usual..."

A loud crash sounded from the front room, along with the screeches of the three other girls.

"Ichigo..." both males said, then sighed when they heard Ichigo yell.

"It's ok! I'll cleanit up,I promise!" she yelled as she ran into the room and grabbed a broom and mop from the closet before running back out.

"We're gunna go broke if we have to keep bying new plates." Ryou said as he watched her leave the room, he bright red hair flying behind her. He let out another sigh when he realized he was watching her again.

"Well you could just take away her paycheck, sense you already took away about ninty percent of her pay anyway." Keiichiro said with a slight smile on his face, while drying his hands on a cloths, after emptying the sink of the dirty water.

"That might be a-"

"Ryou! Someone's at the door for you!" Lettuce yelled from the other room, then she was in the door of the kitchen. "She's really pretty, says your old friends." she said quietly in her same shy voice.

"Send her in." he said quietly, looking at the ceiling, trying to think of who might have stopped by after the Cafe was closed.

Lettuce ran off going to where the person was, he could here her as she spoke to the new guest, then there was the sound of someone running. Ryou looked over to the door just in time to see a head of brown hair and a pair of beautiful green eyes come flying his way.

"Hey firball! Long time no see!" her musical voice flowed through the room, her green eyes shining in the kitchen lights.

Keiichiro turned his attention to the girl just as she tackled Ryou to the ground from the force of her run, taking them both down onto the clean kitchen floor.

"Hello to you too Tanya..." Ryou managed to choke out from the tight grip her arms had around his neck. She was giggling almost uncontrolably, lying ontop of Ryou with her arms around his neck and a leg on wither side of his stomach.

"I think you should let him breath Tanya," Keiichiro said as a large smile spread out on his face and he started to laugh as well.

"Oh! Sorry Ryou, I guess I was just really happy to see the both of you!" she said as she jumped to her feet and let Elliot stand as well. Suddenly the room was full of the five other mews, all looking like they had just witnessed a murder, that or had the shit scared out of them.

"We head yelling, is something wrong?" Ichiro asked as she came into the kitchen first, all the other mews filing in behind her.

"Everythings fine, just an old reunion." Keiichiro said as he walked over to where Tanya and Ryou were standing, Ryou leaning against the counter and Tanya standing with her hands behind her back just looking inoccent.

"Who is this girl Keiichiro?" Mind asked, folding her arms over her chest in a disapproving way, looking straight at Tanya. Who wasn't fazed in the slightest by the rudeness in Mint's voice, instead she replied in her usual musical voice, still giggling slightly.

"I a mew mew just like you five!!"

to be continued...

Please R&R!!


	2. A Shoulder To Cry On

"A MEW!?" All the girls screamed as they almost fell over. Tanya just continued to giggle as she looked at all of them.

"Yup, Tanya was the first mew we had, she left a couple of years ago though because we thought that the aliens weren't going to be a threat anymore, then they came back about two years after she had left." Keiichiro explained as he smiled over at the girls.

"Then when we couldn't get hold of her, we had to make a whole new mew team." Ryou added.

"Why were you guys so excited that it worked on us if it had already worked on her though?" Ichigo asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because, we didn't know if it would work again, or if it would only work on certain people." Keiichiro answered in a calm and collected voice.

"Why did you suddenly come back anyway?" Ryou asked as he looked over at a smiling Tanya, her face suddenly turned down in a frown.

"I came home from work to see the whole house destroyed, everything's gone," her voice suddenly cracked at the last word, "They were home when it...and they..." her voice refused to let her finish the sentence as it continued to crack at the last second.

Ryou suddenly realized why she was so upset, and who she was so upset about. Ryou's shoulders fell, _'Her parents...'_ he then turned to look at the other girls in the room.

"You girls go finish cleaning up," Ryou ordered, none of them stood around to ask why, all fled from the kitchen as soon as they could. Ryou turned his attention back to Tanya, walked over to her and observing her watery eyes before he reached out to her.

She immediately threw herself into his chest, crying her soul out into his shirt. Her small hands balled into firsts on either side of her face, her shoulders shaking from the sobs that escaped her.

"I tried...I really tried..." she sobbed as she began to pound on Ryou chest weakly.

"Tanya, I want you to stay here ok, you can use your old room." Ryou said as he held her tightly to him, remembering the feeling from when he would comfort her in the past. His face was burried in her hair, her delicate smell filling his nose.

Keiichiro had left the room with the girls, giving them the privacy he knew that Ryou would want.

Tanya's sobs began to subside slightly, making it easier for her to breathe, but she was still unable to speak without trouble. Ryou rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her troubled self.

"Thank you...Ryou." she said through hiccup's, Ryou smiled, pulling her away from him so he could look into her watery brown eyes.

"You ok?" He asked as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks again Ryou," Tanya said as she wiped away the rest of her tears. She gave him a small smile as she brought her hands back down to her sides.

"Did you bring anything with you when you left?" he asked as he held onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, I got a bag of some clothes outside by the front door," she said as she took a deep breath, making sure her voice was calm.

"Kay, I'll go get your bag, you can go ahead and make yourself some tea if you'd like, everything's in the same place you left it." Ryou said as he released her from his hold entirely, then, walking out of the kitchen. As soon as he came into the front room he saw all five girls looking at him and Keiichiro.

"What?" he asked as he continued to walk toward the front door.  


"Where're you going?" Mint asked as he stopped at the door, right beside it was a black jean back pack, one strap that looked pretty cheap.

"She must have bought this on her way here..." Ryou mumbled to himself, before standing up with the bag in hand. "Nowhere, just getting Tanya's bag." he said as he began to walk back to the kitchen.

"She's staying at the Cafe...with you...alone?" Ichigo asked, Ryou stopped beside her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes...and you're problem?" he asked as he looked down at her, he hadn't noticed how short she was until he realized how tall Tanya was. Tanya came up just past his chin, but Ichigo barely made it to his shoulders.

"Nothing, never mind." Ichigo said quietly as she turned away and began to walk to the change rooms. the other girls following behind her.

"Will she be staying in her old room?" Keiichiro asked as he looked over to Ryou.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go get her some sheets and stuff for her bed and put her bag in her room." Ryou said as he started to head for the upper floors of the Cafe.

"Alright, I'll go see what Tanya's up to." Keiichiro said as he walked into the kitchen. Ryou went to the bedrooms and opened the door that was right next to his, it looked a lot like his but had a little more of a girls touch.

He put her bag on the floor beside the bed before walking over to the closet where the sheets for her bed were. He pulled out the clean white pillow and her light sky blue blanket that he had gotten her one year. He spread the blue blanket on her bed, then, threw the pillow at the front of the bed, causing the sheet that was covering her shelf to ship slightly. He remembered that when she left he had put sheets on her shelf and desk to stop the dust from getting all over her things.

He reached over the sheet and lifted it off the shelf, then, quickly bunched it up in a ball so as not to get dust everywhere. He was about to go and do the same to the sheet on the desk when something cot his eye, making him stop where he stood.

On the shelf above her bed was a picture, the silver frame shining and dust free. He walked back over to it and lifted the picture into his hands, it was a picture of him and Tanya, they were both standing back to back, Tanya was looking out of the corner of her eye at him and he was doing the same. They were both grinning wickidly, Tanya had her Staff in her hand and Ryou's arms were folded over his chest.

Tanya and Keiichiro

Tanya sat at the island in the kitchen, just stirring her tea, aimlessly staring into the colored liquid, Keiichiro walked into the kitchen, drawing Tanya back to the real world.

"So how've things been working in the Cafe, and don't you dare talk about the mew project, I'll hear about that later." Tanya said as she turned in her chair to look at Keiichiro.  
"The Cafe is doing great, and as you already know we have five waitresses working here, Ichigo's the red head, Mint's the one with attitude, Lettuce's the shy one, Pudding's the hyper one and you already know which one Zakuro is." Keiichiro explained as he walked over to Tanya and leaned against the counter.

"How on earth did you get Zakuro to work here?" Tanya asked as she shook her head.

"That would be better answered by her, or one of the girls." Keiichiro said as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, and what about Ryou, I'm only asking you because I know that if I ask him he's just gunna say he's fine even if he's not. So tell me, has he been staying up all hours of the night on his computer again?" Tanya asked as she looked at Keiichiro with a serious face.

"As far as I know, he was even down in the lab for most of day today." Keiichiro said as he looked at the ceiling while he spoke.

"Keiichiro, Ryou! We're leaving for the night!" Ichigo yelled from the front door before she ran out after the other girls had left.

Tanya sighed as she got to her feet, "I'm gunna go and see if I can get something out of him, without him changing the subject." Tanya said as she left the kitchen, leaving a cup of half drank tea on the table.

"Good luck!" Keiichiro called from after her and he could hear her laugh at when he had said. "You'll need it..." he added to himself as he shook his head, looking at the doors where she had just disappeared from.

Thank you!

Please tell me what you think and if i need to fix anything!


	3. Icing And Chocolate Cake

Ryou finished cleaning up the sheets that covered Tanya's room, throwing them in the laundry basket that was in her closet. He made his was to the door, stepping into the hall, only to run straight into Tanya herself.

"OH!" she called out as she stumbled back, but before she lost her balance entirely, Ryou cot her hand, pulling her back to him to stop her from falling.

"Sorry-" Ryou began, but was cut off as Tanya shook her head.

"No! It's my fault! I should have been thinking about where I was going!" Tanya said as she smiled up at him, Ryou shook his head slightly, then remembered what he was doing a quickly let Tanya go from his grasp.

"Uh...I got your room ready for you..." Ryou stuttered quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. Then turned so that his back was facing her before he started talking again.

"So...have you had a chance to eat yet?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Um...no, actually I haven't had a chance yet, but I wanted to talk to you Ryou." Tanya said as she walked forward so that she was standing face to face with him again.

"What about?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"About how you've been working, Keiichiro said you were in the lab all day today." Tanya said as she looked Ryou straight in the eye. Ryou shifted his gaze so she couldn't see his face anymore.

"I told you before you left and I'll tell you again, you don't have to worry about me like that." Ryou said as he began to walk away, but was stopped when Tanya grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Apparently I do have to worry about you like that because I could see the moment I came inside that you were tired, Ryou you look exhausted now just like you did then." Tanya almost yelled as his eyes grew wide from the level of her voice, he knew that she only yelled at someone when she was truly angry.

"Calm down Tanya, I'll sleep some more if you want." Ryou said as he watched the expressions play across her face.

"I really don't trust you. That's exactly what you said last time and that didn't really work out cause you still stayed up late even after you said that you were going to sleep more." Tanya said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Tan, how can I make you trust me?" Ryou asked as he looked down at her.

"I'll think of something, but right now, I'm hungry, then I'm going to go and have a shower." Tanya said as she turned and began to make her way down stairs toward the kitchen again.

"Hey!" Ryou called as he followed behind her, Tanya bounced into the kitchen happily, stopping when she came to the fridge to look for a snack to make herself.

"So what do you have here?" Tanya asked as she dug threw the fridge of what they had to eat. Keiichiro shook his head from where he was, as he put some icing on some cupcakes that were supposed to be ready for tomorrow.

Tanya pulled out a Cherry Soda, then walked over to Keiichiro and looked down at the cupcakes that he was decorating, then tried to reach and take one while he wasn't looking but Ryou grabbed her elbow and pulled it away.

"Tans, you're still the same, you know how many times I had to try and hide the desserts from you because you kept sneaking them?" Ryou asked and Tanya chuckled as she remembered her sweet tooth.

"Don't worry Tan, you can have one tomorrow if there are any left." Keiichiro said as he put a blob of Strawberry icing on her nose.

"Yeah right! Everyone loves your desserts, they're wonderful!" Tanya protested, then looked down at her nose where the icing was.

Ryou chuckled and walked over to where Tanya was standing and wiped off the icing that was on her nose, then licked the sugary sweet from his finger.

"Hey!" Tanya yelled as she watched him wipe the pink substance form her nose. Keiichiro chuckled as he watched Tanya's face turn a bit of a pink color sense she was holding her breath to stop herself form yelling at Ryou.

"There's a piece of cake in the fridge behind the pudding if you would like that." Kaiichiro said as he finished with the last couple of muffins.

"Ooo! Thank-you!" Tanya yelled as she ran back over to the fridge and pulled the door open, pushing aside the pudding and quickly pulled the cake out from behind it. She quickly made her way back to the island in the middle of the kitchen and put the cake down then quickly picked up a fork from the drawer on her way.

"Your sweet tooth has gotten worse." Ryou said as he chuckled from where he stood.

"This coming from the one who licked the icing off of my nose," Tanya said as she grinned at Ryou before taking a large bite from her cake. Ryou looked away with a slight blush on his face him wishing that she didn't see him blush. But sadly she did see the light red tint that spread on his face.

"Ryou Shirogane, are you blushing?" Tanya asked in a teasing voice, Ryou just glared at her. She soon finished off her cake, as well as downing her Cherry Soda, Keiichiro finished cleaning the kitchen and Ryou had gotten his color back to normal.

"Well boys, I'm gunna go clean up, see you tomorrow Keiichiro!" Tanya called as she left the kitchen to go back up stairs and take a shower.

"Good night Tanya!" Keiichiro called after her.

"This is gunna be interesting." Ryou said as he stretched his arms over his head, Keiichiro chuckled and shook his head. He pulled his coat on and pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ryou." Keiichiro said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, see ya." Ryou said more to himself then to Keiichiro, when he heard the front door close and lock, he made his way back up to his own room to get ready for the night. He was about the stop off at the lab when he remembered that he had to sleep tonight.

He closed the door behind him once he had reached his room, opening the door to his closet and pulling out a clean pair of pants. He walked back over to his bed, throwing the pants on top before pulling off the black shirt he was wearing at the time. Then changed out of the pants he was wearing that day into the clean ones he had just gotten out.

Right when he had finished pulling on his pants there was a low knock on the door, before Ryou had a chance to answer it, the door opened to reveal Tanya with her hair still wet and dripping wet. She was wearing nothing more then a towel wrapped around her body.

"Um...I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt, all of my clothes are for the day time." she said as her face turned a beet red.

"I uh...yeah...sure I guess." Ryou stuttered out and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see if he was blushing. He made his way back over to his closet, pulling a shirt that was about 3 times to big for her and pulled it off the hanger. He turned around and blushed more when he saw her standing with her arms wrapped around herself and her wet hair beginning to soak her towel.

"I see your room hasn't changed a bit." Tanya said as she looked back over to Ryou, her face still a bright red.

"Yeah yeah. Here" he said as he threw the shirt to her, she cot it easily and quickly made her way to the door, she stopped right outside his door and looked back over to Ryou.

"Thanks again." She said quietly before smiling over her shoulder and making a break for her room. Ryou stood in the middle of her room, taking a deep breath, trying to make the normal color return to his face.

Thank-you! Please R&R, i can't wait to hear from you!


	4. I'll Watch Over You Tonight

Elliot laid in his bed, unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried, just staring at the clock on the shelf above him, 11:23

Ryou laid in his bed, unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried, just staring at the clock on the shelf above him, 11:23...11:24...11:25...

"I can't do this," Ryou said as he quietly got out of his bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible, knowing that Tanya could hear pretty much everything, sleeping or awake. He turned his door knob slowly, making sure that he was as quiet as humanly possible, before slepping out of his room, leaving the door open just in case. He made at least half awy down the hall when...

"Ahem."

Elliot turned around to see Tanya standing in the hall way, leaning again her door frame. her arms were crossed over her chest, right below her breasts and she wore a small frown on her face. she as wearing the shirt he had given her, it went down to about mid thigh, showing off her long tanned legs for all to see, it was loose and slid from her left shoulder to expose more of her skin.

"You have no idea how offensive it is when you break a promise Ryou." Tanya said, as she looked down at her feet, her frown still in place.

"I'm sorry Tan, but I just can't sit around and do nothing, I feel useless." Ryou said, his shoulder slumping. This cot Tanya's attention immediatly, making her look up at him.

"Your not useless Ryou, if it weren't for you the world would aleady have been distroyed, you are the creator of the mew mews." Tanys said as she let a smile grace her face, her tired eyes lifting.

"Yeah, ruined six peoples lives." Ryou said, his eyes slipping to the floor.

"Don't you ever say that." Tanya's tone was dead serious, it startled Ryou slightly, making him look back up at her, his blue eyes meeting her deep forest green ones. "You didn't ruin anyones lives, if not you made them more exciting, i know mine is." Tanya said, letting her serious tone die down again.

"But-"

"No Ryou," Tanya said in a light tone, smiling slightly. "I'm one of those people, my life has never had more meaning, and i thank you, it is a great feeling to know you've done a good thing, maybe you should try to see how it feels." Tanya said as she pushed herself off the wall, and wlaked towards him, then pushed him back towards him room.

her hands pushed lightly on his bare back, guiding him back to his room, making sure he was inside. he turned to looked at her and she was standing the door, her hand resting on the door knob.

"Just try to get some sleep Ryou, it might do you some good int he morning." She said quietly, smiling. "Good-night." she siad, turning to close the door.

"Good-night." Elliot said, right before he heard the click of the door closing, then Tanya's light footsteps as she walked back into her own room. he stared at the door for a moment longer before he went back over to his own bed, climbing back into the covers once more.

Tanya sat on her bed for a few minutes, waiting for her chance. Then got up and began to move around her room quietly, she changed into a pair of jean shoarts, and a white tanktop, knowing she would rather not be wearing just Ryou's shirt when she changed back.

After about 10 minutes passed and she knew that that had been enough time for Ryou to fall asleep, she made her way back out of her room.

She silently turned the door-knob of Elliot door, without making a sound. the peaked in the see Ryou sleeping silently under his covers. Tanya snuck over to him quietly, after closing the door behind her. she gently lifted the covers to look in on Ryou's sleeping face.

She couldn't help but smile at his peaceful expression. he looked like he had finally let go of his past, allowing him contentment. she gently ran her fingers through his bright blond hair, making sure not to wake him.

She then sat quietly on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. Before she leaned her face to his, letting her lips lightly brush against his, before a blinding light engulfed her. after a moment, Tanya sood on the bed, with four brown furry cat paws, and light brown furry ears.

_'Ryou's probably going to freak when he finds out I did this again, but oh well.'_ Tanya though as she walked over to Ryou's head, then snuggled herself under the covers, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

Ryou reacted to the soft contact of her fur, bringing his left hand up and running it softly through her coat, then letting his hand rest over her petite form. Tanya purred contently,closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall into a fitted sleep.

Tanya was awoken later in the night when Elliot had started to shift around wildly. Tanya looked up to see his face scrunched in fear, as he muttered 'Mother' and 'Father' under his breath.

Tanya brought her face to his neck and nuzzled him gently with her soft fur, knowing from past experiences that it calmed him. After a few minutes he was back into a dreamless sleep, his body resing motionless again. Tanya sat watching him for a while before she curled herself up in his chest, but remained awake to watch over him, but after a while exaustion cot up with her and she laid herself against his chest once more.

Ryou's alarm clock went of at the same time it does every morning. Ryou's arm slipped from the covers to tap down on the button, silencing the annoying sound at once. He laid still for a moment, and realized that he felt better then he had in a while, Tanya was right.

Ryou let out a deep sigh, then froze when he felt something shift under his left hand. he looked down to the ball of brown fur that was curled into his chest. Ryou's face lit into a light crimson when he saw the fluffy tail and furry ears. Tanya.

He ran a hand gently through her fur, trying not to wake her. Ryou could feel the rumble of her purr as it shook her small body. She nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, only making him blush more.

He had kind of expected her to do this, she had done it many times in the past when trying to get him to get a better nights rest. She would come in when he was asleep and kiss him, turning her into her cat form before she fell asleep with him. Keiichiro was going to get a kick out of this, her first night back and she was already catching up for lost times.

Ryou gently to out of the bed, the wrapped his blanket around Tanya's body, letting her sleep, before silently gathering his clothes for the day. He then made his way to the bathroom down the hall and saw Tanya's door wide open. His shirt was lying on her bed, and there were some other clothes on the floor near the closet.

'_She must have changed before she came into my room.'_ Ryou thought, before he closed the door and resumed his walk to the bathroom.

After he was refreshed and cleaned, Ryou made his was back to his room, wearing a clean pair of pants anda black vest, with his red chocker and he had put on the buckles on his upper arms.

When he got back to the room he could see that Tanya was still sleeping, wrapped in the warm blanket. he smiled as he looked down at her, and couldn't help but think that she was so adarable in this form, he loved her soft fur and cute ears.

He could hear some of the girls coming in down stairs, it being the summer holiday there was no school so the cafe was often open all day instead of just after-school hours. He could also hear Weatly amungst the girls, telling them they should get ready.

Ryou sighed silently as he stroked Tanya's head, then neck. she purred happily from the attention, but with her cat-like instincts, she remained alseep. Ryou grinned as he got an idea and gently unwrapped the blanket from Tanya, then picked her up so he was cradling her sleeping form in his arms.

He used one his hands so open the door, then closing it behind him, before he then made his way to the stairs. He could hear the girls talking loudly as he walked down the stairs, Tanya shifted slightly at the sudden noise. Ryou entered the kitchen without being seen by any of the girls, where he saw Keiichiro preparing more sweets for the day.

"Good morning Ryou, sleep we-" he stopped abruply when he saw the sleeping cat in the blonds arms, smiling as he remembered Tanya's old techniques to make sure Ryou got some sleep.

"I slept well, as you probbably already know." Ryou said as he leaned again a counter, gently rubbing behind Tanya's ears.

"Yeah, you know, you should turn her back, before the girls see her, then they're all gunna go crazy." Keiichiro said, looking down at Tanya's cat form in Ryou arms, purring at his contact.

"I know, but i just don't want to wake her." Ryou said, looking down at Tanya. "She went through alot yesterday, i can't wake her up yet, to face everything again." Ryou said as he sighed softly.

"Your right, but how about you let her-" Keiichiro was cut off as the mews barged into the kitchen.

"Keiichiro when do we open?" Ichigo asked loudly, making Ryou gently cover Tanya's ears. that small movement cot the red heads attention and she squeeled in delight. "Oh! She's so cute!" Ichigo squeaked, making Ryou flinch slightly.

"Quiet down, she's sleeping." Ryou hissed, making sure her ears were still covered.

"Where's you get her? When did you find her? What's her name? Can i hold her?" Ichigo was firing question after question at him, and getting closer to Tanya with each one, her hand now outstretched.

"Just go open the Cafe." Ryou hissed, turning away from her and her hand. Ichigo frowned as she was turned away from, and the small kitten was no longer in her grasp.

"Ok." she sulked and made her way out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room." Ryou said, making his way out of the kitchen and back toward the stairs, while gently scratching behind her ears. He was sligtly surprised when he felt Tanya lick his hand, before gently nuzzling it...

Please R&R!!


	5. Heal Me

**Disclaimer: i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters, but i do own Tanya!...**I wish i owned Ryou too...

**WARNING: there will be blood in this chapter, so if you'r squeemish, don't read, or skip.**

From His Past

Chapter 5: Heal Me

Ryou let Tanya sleep on his bed, while he went to his computer to work. Tanya immediately curled back into her ball, snuggling into his sheets and pillow.  
After a couple of minutes Keiichiro came up with Ryou's breakfast, telling him it would be better to eat now then have Tanya make him later. All Rou did was laugh, but still excepted the tray of food with a quick thanks to Keiichiro.

Tanya could feel the warmth around her as she drifted awake, her bright red eyes opening as she looked around. She realized that she was still in Ryou's room, but Ryou was no longer beside her. She then saw him sitting at his computer, concentrating hard.

_'Why didn't he wake me up?'_ Tanya asked herself as she looked over at the clock. '1:23!' Tanya though as she noticed the time, her head lifting from the light pillow she was resting it on.

A loud sigh cot her attention as she looked over to Ryou, he was leaning back in his chair, his hands covering his face. Tanya quickly jumped silently off the bed and walked over to him, she stood in front of his legs for a moment before she quickly jumped into his lap.

Ryou flinched as he felt the new pressure on his lap, looking down to see Tanya sitting on his legs, looking up at him with her large, bright, red eyes. Ryou sighed and reached down to pet the top of her head, hearing her purr happily.

"Glad to see you're finally up, you've been sleeping all day." Ryou said, as he grinned down at her, all Tanya could do was meow up to him on protest, earning a laugh from Ryou.

Suddenly Ryou's door flew open and Keiichiro ran in, out of breath. Tanya got to her feet to look over Ryou's shoulder at him, and Ryou brought his hand back from petting her.

"What's wrong Keiichiro?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide as he saw Keiichiro's face.

"The Mew Mews...went to the park...the aliens are attacking." Keiichiro gasped out, running out of breath even more. Tanya's body tensed, before she lifted herself onto her hind legs and pressed her front paws to Ryou's chest. Ryou looked back over to her when he felt her paws on her chest, right as she brought her muzzle to his lips and kissed him.

A bright light illuminated the room for a moment, before Tanya stood in her human form next to Ryou's chair. With a blushing Ryou looking up at her. She spared no time for any comments as she turned to the window and opened it quickly.

"I'll meet you guys at the park." She threw over her shoulder before jumping out of the window. Ryou and Keiichiro raced over to the glass in time to see her change into her mew form, her feet hitting the ground gracefully. Her now red hair falling to her back.

"I guess we're going to the park." Keiichiro said as he watched Tanya run off and out of their sight. Ryou nodded as he then turned to him, "I'll get the car." Keiichiro said as he left the room, Ryou right behind him.

Tanya arrived at the park not long after the others, there was a strange monster there that look like it was half human and half of some kind of lizard. There was a long black and white scaled tale going down its back and it's also had two human legs, but its arms were that of a lizards.

"Ew." Tanya said when she arrived, she was standing on a light pole, then jumped into a tree so she was out of sight. Kish was floating behind his creature and had a smug look on his face as the mews were being pushed back by his creature.

Tanya stood in the tree, hiding from Kish and the other mews, trying to keep the element of surprise for now. She watched the other fight, and realized that the creature's scales were hard and had some weak points, but they wouldn't get to them. As soon as it had its back to her, she jumped from the tree and called her weapon.

"Lightning Staff!" She yelled, holding her hand out, where the staff then appeared. One end had a sharp blade on it, while the other had a round red sphere on it, the staff itself was made out of a shiny metal, a perfect conductor for lightning. Tanya held the end with the blade to the sky, where dark clouds were beginning to form out of nowhere.

"Electric shock!" She yelled, then lightning came from the sky and stuck her staff. the lightning didn't hurt her in the slightest. After the lightning disappeared into her staff, the red sphere on the other end glow a bright red. Tanya took aim and threw her staff right at the lizards side, it sticking deep within it. The creatures screams filled the park, Tanya's staff returning to her hand when the creature was destroyed.

"You've ruined my plans for the last time!" Kish's voice came from her left, and she turned just in time to see him holding his blades in his hands, heading straight for her.

He chucked one of his swords at her quickly, and Tanya responded by lifting her staff in time to block his sword and sending it to the ground while. He continued to charge after her, picking up the sword that was stuck in the ground on his way.

It was then that Ryou and Keiichiro ran into the clearing, the fight seemed to have died down from what they saw. The first thing Ryou did was search for Tanya, only to find her in a defensive position, holding her staff in front of herself protectively.

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the empty clearing in the forest, making all of the girls gap at the scene before them.

"Mew Tanya!" The girls all yelled, everyone in a happy voice that she had come, but Renee and Elliot yelled in fear, when they saw the blade that was sticking through her shoulder. The other mews soon realized as well, and ran forward to help their new friend. Kish immediately back off, realizing that he was now out numbered and teleported away.

Tanya dropped her staff, it disappearing after it hit the ground as well as the blade in her shoulder, then stumbled back a few steps. Ryou ran over to her as fast as he could, trying to get to her before she fell to the ground.

Tanya couldn't even feel the pain in her arm, all she could register was the warm liquid that was running down her arm. Her eyes were wide when she realized it was blood, her blood.

Ryou reached her right as her legs gave out from under her, catching her as she fell. He lifted her safely into his arms, careful of her right shoulder. The other mews ran over to her and Ryou in a panic, Pudding almost in tears.

"Ryou!" Ichigo called when she saw him holding Tanya, Ryou paid her no mind.

"Keiichiro!" Ryou called as he ran over to the other man still holding Tanya. Keiichiro nodded and they both ran back to the car, Ryou holding Tanya in his arms. Keiichiro quickly got into the drivers seat and opened the passenger door for Ryou.  
Ryou got into the car, Tanya in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Keiichiro took off the jacket he had on and handed it to Ryou, who put the jacket to the wound on her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We can't take her to a hospital, she's still in her mew form." Ryou said as he looked at her face, it was scrunched up in pain as she held her arm.

"I know, let's get her back to the Cafe." Keiichiro said quietly, driving away from the park. Ryou's clothes were now covered in Tanya's blood and Keiichiro's jacket was defiantly garbage after this.

After they had gotten to the Cafe, Ryou carried her to the lab, where all of the medical supplies were. Keiichiro quickly got everything together for her arm, making sure that there was enough bandages.

"Tanya?" Ryou asked as he shook her gently, she opened one eye to look up at him. "I need you to change back, so we can bandage you up." Ryou said quietly, but know she could hear him, Tanya's body lit up quickly before she was lying in his arms in her real form. Ryou sat Tanya down on one of the chairs, then kneeled down in front of her.

"Can you lift your arms?" Ryou asked gently, and Tanya complied, flinching when she lifted her right arm.

The blush was clear on both Ryou and Tanya's faces when Ryou gently lifted her shirt over her head, making sure not to hurt her shoulder anymore. She was wearing a grey sports bra under her shirt, the blood already staining that as well.

"Sorry." Elliot said as she lowered her arms once more, flinching once again as she moved her right shoulder.

"Well at least now we know there's nothing broken." Keiichiro said as he came back with the first-aid supplies. Ryou took the disinfectant and a small cloth, before pouring the disinfectant on the cloth.

"This'll sting." Ryou said as he press the cloth to the cut, that was still bleeding, then wiped away the blood that was around it. Tanya hissed as her shoulder began to burn, then sting when Ryou started to clean her injury.

"I'll wait for the girls to get here, tell them your alright." Keiichiro said as he smiled down at her, Tanya did her best to smile back, but then yelped slightly as Ryou dabbed her shoulder again.

"Sorry." Ryou apologized as Keiichiro made his way back up stairs.

After a while, Ryou switched from the front of her shoulder, to the back. Cleaning the other end of the wound, sense the blade had gone straight through. After he had cleaned away most of the blood, and made sure that it wasn't infected, he then help Tanya remove her right shoulder strap, allowing him to bandage without having to try and move around it.

"You stay here and I'll go get a new shirt for you." Ryou said as he got back to his feet, Tanya nodded and leaned gently against the back of the chair. Ryou ran back up the stairs and was able to avoid being seen by the girls that were all in the front room, just sitting around.

He quickly got another large shirt from his closet, changing into a clean pair of clothes while he was in his room, sense he was still covered in Tanya's blood. Then ran back down stairs to where Tanya was still sitting on the chair, massaging her shoulder.

"It burns." she wined as she looked up at him.

"Thats the disinfectant, you'll be glad for it in the long run." Ryou said as he handed her his shirt, then helped her to put it on sense she couldn't really use her right arm at the moment.

Ryou helped her lift her right arm through the arm hole, letting her put her left arm through by herself. She flinched almost every time she moved her right arm and Ryou apologized every time, afraid it was 'cause of him.

"It's a good thing you heal fast." Ryou said as he stepped up the stairs, Tanya ahead of him.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, stepping out into the front room, only to be bombarded by other girls.

Tanya yelped when they all rushed her, jumping back to hide behind Ryou, causing her shirt to slip to the right slightly, showing the bandages.

"Woah! Hey quiet down!" Ryou yelled, everyone immediately shut up.

"Are you alright, Tanya?" Zakuro asked quietly, looking over Ryou's shoulder at her, Tanya nodded her head and smiled at the other girl.

"Yes, thank you Zakuro." Tanya said, stepping out from behind Ryou.

"Why does Kish hate you so much, I mean, he hates all of us-except for Ichigo-but he hates you much, much more." Mint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He hates me the most because I was the one to stop him so may times in the past, and when I left he thought he would get lucky and everything would be easy from then on, now I'm back and he's pissed." Tanya said, grabbing her injured shoulder and looking to the floor. Mint nodded her head in understanding.

It as only around three when Tanya went to her room to rest, the other mews going home for the rest of the day, sense they had to close the Cafe when everyone left to go take care of Kish.

Ryou stayed in the lab to do more scanning, but his mind drifted back to Tanya more then once that afternoon. Keiichiro Cleaned up the blood from Tanya's shoulder that was on the floor and threw out her shirt and his coat, then going home for the evening, leaving Ryou down in the lab.

Tanya sat on her bed, staring out the window at the now dark sky. It was just past 10:00 when she woke back up, and she couldn't fall back asleep. Her mind drifted to Ryou again and again, and soon she couldn't take it.

Pulling herself out of the bed, she made her way back over to her door, opening it with her good arm before making her way down to the lab, knowing he would be there. As expected, Ryou sat at his computer, leaning back in the chair, his hand over his eyes.

"Ryou." Tanya said quietly, walking into the room. Ryou flinched and turned around, he had obviously not been expecting her.  
"What are you doing up, I thought you were going to sleep." Ryou said, looking at her with tired blue eyes.

"I was, but I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Tanya said as she stepped over to him. "Plus, I was worried you'd stay up all night."

"I was going to go to bed, later." He added quietly, looking away from her.

"Ryou," Tanya said in a warning voice, he looked back over to her quickly, before sighing.

"Alright." Ryou said as he got to his feet, Tanya's face lighting up in a smile. "But you have to go to sleep as well." Ryou said as he walked back over to her.

"But I already tried, I can't." Tanya said in a winy voice.

"Maybe I can help." Ryou said, leaning forward to kiss her gently, Tanya's eyes went wide before she was engulfed into a bright light once again. Ryou pulled away so he could shield his eyes, then looked down at a brown and furry Tanya. She meow and looked up at him, her red eyes glaring.

"Oh be quiet." Ryou said in a joking manner, he then realized that when she was in her cat form her shoulder wasn't injured. Tanya must have realized this as well cause she stood up and looked down at her arm. Ryou smiled and knelt down so he could pick Tanya up gently, cradling her in his arms.

He began to scratch behind her ears, hearing her purr in response. Ryou made his way back up stares to his room, taking Tanya with him, once he got there, he laid Tanya on his bed, before getting a clean pair of pants and making his way to the bathroom, which Tanya was grateful for.

Tanya quickly got comfortable beside Ryou's pillow, curling herself into a ball. For some reason her mind wandered back to his kiss, though it was only to turn her to a cat, she still felt really good about it for some reason.

Ryou soon returned to her, wearing only his pants, no shirt at all. Tanya was then glad she was a cat so he couldn't see her blush. Ryou came back to his bed and stroked Tanya's back gently, causing her to purr happily. Ryou smiled before he got into his bed, lifting the covers slightly for Tanya.

Tanya looked at him for a moment before she crawled under the covers, lying again his chest. Ryou smiled and let his head hit the pillow, loving the feel of Tanya wonderful fur against his bare skin.

**Finally! Forgive me for taking so long, but i've got other stories i'm working on, so i'm kid of all over the place here.**

**i don't think i messed up on Ryou's name once, but if i did let me know in a REVIEW!**


	6. Ichigo's And Cupcakes!

Ryou woke up the next morning feeling well rested, just as he had the previous morning. His alarm blared above his head and he reached above and tapped down the button, silencing it. He moved slightly, trying to get into a sitting position, when he felt the soft fur against his stomach.

Ryou looked down to see Tanya wasn't in her usual ball, but was not outstretched on the bed, her back pressed against his chest and stomach. Ryou chuckled at her quietly, before getting out of bed without disturbing her sleep, she may not be injured in this form, but she still needed to rest so she could get better.

Ryou gathered his clothes and stepped from the room, heading for the washroom to shower. He made sure to be quiet as to not wake Tanya. He quickly discarded all his clothes, dirty ones in the hamper, clean ones on the counter, before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water wash over him.

After putting on his clean clothes, Ryou made his way back to his room, and froze when he saw the door to his room open. He could have sworn he had closed it. Then he could hear a female voice coming from inside.

_'Tanya?'_ but he hadn't turned her back to her human form, then they spoke again, _'Ichigo?!'__  
_

"Come on kitty, I won't hurt you, come on out of there." Ichigo cooed as she held her hand out to the brown kitten under Ryou's bed. The cat backed further under and its fangs bared in a hiss. "Oh come on, I just want to say hi." she said as she tried to reach for the kitten.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Ryou asked from the door, startling her and causing her to lift her head and hit it on the underside of Ryou's bed.

"Ow." she mumbled as she crawled out, rubbing the bump that was beginning to form on the top her head red haired head.

"What are you doing under my bed?" Ryou asked as he raised an eyebrow, then his question was answered when the brown kitten ran from under the safety of his bed, right past Ichigo, and jumped up into Ryou's arms.

"Aw, how come she'll come to you but not me." Ichigo wined as she looked at the two.

"She trusts me." Ryou said as he instinctively started to scratch behind one of Tanya's ears, Ichigo pouted more when she heard the small animal purr.

"Usually cats love me." she said as she got to her feet.

"She doesn't hate you, just doesn't know you." Ryou said as he continued to pet Tanya, and she was slowly falling back asleep in his arms. Tanya's last thought was, '_My hero.'__  
_

"Well, can I hold her?" Ichigo asked as she stared are Ryou with puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please, maybe I just need to let her know me, why can't I hold her?" she winded more and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Maybe when she comes to you, you can hold her." Ryou said, Ichigo thought for a moment before grumbling a fine, and walking off.

"Didn't you want something?" Ryou asked as she got to the door, Ichigo froze and looked up to the roof in thought, then shook her head.

"Can't remember, I'll ask you when I remember what I wanted to ask." she said, already getting back to her hyper self, Ryou watched as she skipped down the hall and sighed, Tanya must have been freaked out when she saw Zoey there.

Tanya sat in the kitchen eating a cupcake, one that she had made, with some of Keiichiro's help of course. Ryou was down in the lab and the other mews were all working. Keiichiro was working on a cake and Tanya was bored.

"Keiichiro, I'm bored." she said as she took another small bite of the cupcake, Keiichiro chuckled slightly and looked at her with a small smile.

"You know Ryou doesn't want you to move around to much until your shoulder's better." Keiichiro said as he went back to putting the finishing touches on his cake.

"Well when did he become the boss of me?" she asked as she took another bite of her cupcake.

"When you started working at the Cafe." Ryou's voice said from behind her, and Tanya visibly jumped, almost dropping the cupcake in her hand.

"Hey!" she called as she glared lightly at him, her face also in a sort of pout.

"You better not have stolen that." Ryou warned as she raised the chocolate desert to her lips again.

"Nope! Keiichiro gave one to me!" she said happily and was about to bite into it when Ryou snaked it from her and she gasped. "Hey that's mine!" she almost yelled as he took a bite of her cupcake. "You're evil you know that Ryou Shirogane!" She called as she walked over to him, he swallowed and smirked at her.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, now gimme!" she called as she jumped for her treat, Ryou was taken off guard and they both went crashing to the ground. Pudding took that time to enter the kitchen, ready to tell the others that they were officially closed up, when she saw the two and burst out laughing.

Ryou sitting on the floor, his back pressed to one of the counters, and Tanya said sitting in his lap, nibbling on her cupcake like a squirrel. Keiichiro joined in her laughing.  
"What happened?" Pudding asked between giggle fits.

"He stole my cupcake." Tanya said as she finished eating the chocolaty desert. "And I got it back," she said as she jumped to her feet, Ryou rolled his eyes and got to his feet as well. "HA!" Tanya yelled victoriously, throwing her arms in the air, ready to do a victory dance but her shoulder began to throb from the movement. "OW!"

"Tanya!" Ryou looked at her concerned when she grabbed her injured shoulder.

"Are you alright Tanya?" Keiichiro asked as she looked at her too.

"Yeah, just not going to do that again." she said as she rubbed her shoulder, then pouted. "I need ice." Keiichiro chuckled and went to go get her some ice for her shoulder.

"You're alright, right?" Pudding asked as she still stood in the doorway.

"Yeah just forgot I couldn't move my arm like that." Tanya said as she looked down at Pudding who smiled and nodded, then ran out totally forgetting why she had come in the first place.

"You need to be more careful Tanya, your shoulder won't heal over night." Ryou scolded as she stared hard at her. Tanya pouted.

"Sorry." she said, looking away from him.

"You don't have to apologize." he said as he placed a hand on her good shoulder, startling Tanya, causing a pair of brown cat ears and a matching tail to pop out, making her yelp and try to hide them from Ryou, who raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. How long had it been sense that had happened he did know.

* * *

**There, the next chapter it up, but it won't be as long for me to add a new one! review please, it would be very much appreciated! But no flames!**


	7. Blame It On The Weatherman

Tanya's shoulder had healed quickly, which she was glad for. She now worked with the other girls at the cafe, her red and drown uniform given to her by Keiichiro. They were just closing up when the guys made an annoutment.

"We're going to be having another fundraiser here. You girls should attend, and yes it it formal, with dancing, food and drinks." Ryou stated bluntly and the other girls all squeeled happily. While Tanya's face fell.

She didn't have any formal clothes, and she sure as hell did have any money to by a dress. Keiichiro saw her look and nudged Ryou beside him, pointing over to her.

Ryou nodded in response and Keiichiro told the girls that it was getting late and they should be getting ready to head home. Tanya rolled her now healed shoulder as she followed the girls all to the change rooms.

"I'm going to have to get a new dress, a nice blue one." Mint babbled on about her new outfit and Ichigo and Tanya's eyes met as they both had looks say "obsessive much?". Tanya pulled on a shirt she had stolen from Ryou while doing the laundry and a pair of long loose sweat pants. It was getting colder into the fall season. They were actually supposed to be getting some snow soon.

"What about you Tanya?"

All of the girls looked at her and she blushed from their stares. They were waiting for an answer.

"I don't think I can come, I-" They were interupted when Zakuro 'accidently' knocked over a box of her clothes. They all turned and help her pick them up. Tanya mouthed a thank you to her and Zakuro nodded in understanding.

Tanya slipped from the room as they were helping Zakuro and made her way toward the stairs to her room. She closed her door with a sigh as she leaned against it, her mind stuck on the ball that Ryou and Keiichiro were throwing.

But them something on her bed caught her eye. A single white box, and there was a red card on the front, a rose on the card. She walked forward and plucked the card off of it and opened it, reading the neat handwriting on the inside.

'I hope this will solve your problems for the ball.'

Tanya raised an eyebrow as she placed the card down, loving the rose picture was on the front of the card, the picture a bit of an outdent. She loved roses. She picked up the box and lifted the lid curiously.

Her jaw dropped.

Inside was a beautiful white and red dress. Along with a golden neclace and red ruby pendant, two ruby earrings, white gloves that reached her elbows, white shoes on the bottom of the box and a ruby bracelet. She smiled as she looked down at the card, but it wasn't signed.

Ryou opened her door silently, looking in to see the sunset coming in from her window making Tayla look like she was glowing. She was smiling as she looked down at the card and Ryou smiled before closing the door again.

The day of the ball had Ryou and Keiichiro cooking for the party, the girls taking the day off to get ready, and Tanya to continue to read the card over and over. The rose made ehr blush every time she saw it, after all, it was the flower of love. She knew the hand writing and her heart fluttered everytime she thought about it.

When it was around sunset, she bean to get ready for the ball. She pulled the dress out of her closet. It was strapless, the top was white and the bottom had red waves. It reached her ankles and was made of such a light material that Tanya was afraid it would fall apart in her fingers.

Putting on her makeup, which was light red lipstick and some red eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner, she then put on all of her jewelry and gloves last. Her fiddled with the neclace a moment as she stood in her room. She could hear the guests starting to arrive and stopped to check herself in the bathroom mirror before she continued down the stairs toward the party.

The room already had so many people in it, and she could see the mews on the other side of the room, all dressing beautifully and talking to come people. Some people greeted her as she stepped in with either envy, lust or just to be polite.

She spotted Ryou speaking with some other people near by and smiled when they turned to talk with others. She snuck up behind him before anyone else could steal him away. He was dressed in a black tux and white gloves, and she thought that he looked so hansom in black.

"Thank you for the dress." She whispered in his ear and he whipped around to face her, his blue eyes scanniung over her body, checking out how the dress fit her curves and defined her body.

"You knew it was me?"

"I would know you're handwriting anywhere." Tanya teased and Ryou smiled. The musicians changed song and people began to pair up as the got ready to dance. It was the waltz. Ryou offered her his arm and Tanya happily excepted. They always used to dance at the fundraisers before they had been seperated.

"I haven't done this in a while, so if I step on your toes it's your fault." She whispered to him and he grinned, looking slightly down at her as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"Just follow me." He whispered back as he wrapped a tight arm around her waist and pressed her body firmly against his. Tanya took his other hand and the smiled when the dance started.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Pudding chirped happily as she bounced slighty where she stood, the other girls looked over to where she was looking and gasped at what they saw.

"Tanya-"

"Looks hot." Mint cut into Ichigo's sentence and the all watched as Tanya and Ryou waltzed around the room, mingling with the other in the crowd. They had all remembered when Ryou had danced with Ichigo, but he was distant then, but with Tanya he would lean over a whisper in her ear and in return she would kiss his cheek everytime. "they look so perfet together." She said as she sighed happily.

"You're doing much better then you give yourself credit for." Ryou whispered to her and they danced and Tanya smiled up at him.

"You're not so bad yourself. You looked very handsom tonight." She complemented.

"And you look amazing." He then leaned in so that his lips were right beside her ear, brushing her warm skin as he spoke. "I can't believe how much I missed you. Missed holding you, just like this." His words shocked her, and her cheeks flamed slightly as she pressed her body closer to his.

Tanya felt like she was flying as Ryou continued to lead in the the dance, stepping and spinning. She felt happier now then she had the whole time she was alive. The music soon stopped, all to soon, and so did they, but they still held each other for a moment longer.

"Hope you don't mind, but I wanted to hear you one more time." Tanya looked to Ryou in confusion right before someome spoke into the mic.

"We've had a special request to hear a friend sing tonight, just for old times sake." Keiichiro stepped in the musicians place as he looked over to Tanya and Ryou. "Tanya?"

Everyone clapped as they turned to look at her and Ryou gently urged her forward, pushing her toward the band with a hand placed on her lower back. She stumbled forward and stopped by Keiichiro. He gave her an encouraging smile before walking off.

The band behind her began to play a very familiar song and Tanya smiled as she shook her head and looked over to where Ryou and Keiichiro were smiling like fools, both standing together and the girls coming to join them with curious looks, but Tanya ignored them as she locked eyes with Ryou, who nodded. She waited for the right moment before she took a deep breath and let the words she had sung so many times come to her once again.

"It's just, one more day No one said, there would be rain again I won't blame it on myself, yea I'll blame it on the weatherman.

Get away, for a while Here I am, out on my own again I won't blame it on myself, yea I'll balme it on the weatherman

Standin on the shore Calling out your name I was here before.  
I could see your face, Only clouds will see Tears are in my eyes, empty like my heart Why'd you say goodbye?

The rain goes on(on and on again)  
The rain goes on(on and on again)  
The rain goes on(on and on again)"

Tanya found herself staring at Ryou as she sang, the same sound that she had first made up when Ryou had to leave one summer with his father and mother and she was left to do nothing, it was strangly rainy. Everyone in the crows was either smiling, or looked teary. Even the mews looked like they were going to cry. Pudding already was.

"Alone, I can hear Hear our song playin for me again I won't blame it on myself, oh no,  
Justblame it on the weatherman.

Standin on the shore,  
Calling out your name,  
I wasbeen here before.  
I could see your face,  
Only clouds will see, tears are in my eyes empty like my heart.  
Why's you say goodbye?

The rain goes on(on and on again)  
The rain goes on(on and on again)  
The rain goes on(on and on again)

Maybe it's to late Maybe it's to late, to try again Maybe I can pray Maybe I can wait Maybe I can blame, the weatherman."

She found tha ther own eyes were beginning to prickle fom tears as she looked over the crowd. The music began to slow until it almost stopped, before it picked right back up again when she began to finish the last line of the song.

"The rain goes on(on and on again)  
The rain goes on(on and on again)  
The rain goes on(on and on again)  
I'll blame it on the weatherman."

Everyong began clapping and cheering and Tanya did a quick curtsey before she walked from the mic, where the musicians began another song right away, everyone turning to a dance partner.

Ryou caught her as she was walking away and pulled her into his chest as she wiped her eyes. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her head and smiled.

"Thank you." He mummbled, knowing that she could hear him fine.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please Review, NO flames!**


	8. Afterword

**Afterword**

Elliot and Weastly were the ones stuck in the kitchen cleaning off the dishes from the ball. The girls had all gone home and he had no idea where Tanya was at the moment. But by the time they were both done their hands were getting pruney and Elliot thought he would die if he saw another soap bubble.

"Please tell me that's all." He looked over to Weastly and the older man laughed slightly and nodded.

"That's all, don't worry. You might want to go see where Tanya is though, I thought I saw her out in the front a little while ago." Weastly said as he nodded his head toward the kitchen doors. Elliot nodded and dried his hands off as he walked from the kitchen.

"Woah." He said when he stepped out of the room. The whole place was swept, moped, and wiped down. All of the tables and chairs back in pace. Tanya was just placing some chair at a table when she looked over to him.

She had changed from her dress and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, her hair pinned up and out of the way. Her makeup was gone but she was still wearing the jewelry.

"Hey, how'd I do?" She asked as she gestured around the room, her arms spreading out to mean the whole place.

"Good, really good. I didn't even hear you moving everything around." Elliot admitted and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, I was trying to be quiet so that it would be a surprise when you two came out." She said as she scratched the back of her head. Elliot grinned and she walked away from the table toward him. "Surprise."

"Thank you, you saved the girls a great deal of work." He said as he hugged her lightly, pulling away slightly. "You smell like roses."

"I used rose sented soap to mop." She admitted as Elliot sniffed her hair again.

"It's nice." He found himself burying his nose in her hair as he smelled the sent of the sweet flower on her. Tanya giggled slightly as she leaned against him.

"Alright, I'll use rose from now on." She assured and Elliot laughed as he pulled away. Weastly came out to see what they were talking about and his eyes widened.

"You cleaned the whole place." He said more to himself then to Tanya and she rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face.

"Yea yea, and now I'm going to go and shower before I go to bed." She said as she waved to them, walked off toward the upstairs. Elliot followed her with his gaze till she was out of his sight, and when he looked back to Weastly he was looking at him with a knowing look.

"What?"

"You know what. You still like her." Elliot's face heated up slightly and he looked away. "You need to tell her Elliot, before she leaves again." Weastly then turned to pick up his coat on his way out.

Elliot turned to where Tanya had disappeared and made his way toward his room for the night, stopped slightly outside the bathroom door where he heard the sound of running water and Tanya singing quietly to herself.

Tanya tried her best to ring out the water from her hair, and looked around quickly before she noticed that she had forgotten to bring some clothes in with her. Instead she wrapped atowel around her frame and picked up all of the jewelry from the counter, leaving her dirty cleaning clothes in the hamper.

She quickly slipped from the bathroom and made her way back to her bedroom, the cool chilly fall air nipping at her damp skin. She shivered as she ran to her closet quickly and pulled out a pair of pants and large t-shirt.

As she passed her window she saw the light snow flakes beginning to fall. She loved snow, yet she hated the cold. She had no clue how that worked up oh well. She slipped into her bed and clutched the blankets to her tightly, seeking the heat they gave.

She had just started to doze when her door opened. She looked up sleepily and saw Elliot walking toward her with something over his arm. He was dressed in oly his pants again and had no shirt on once again. He smiled slightly as he placed a thicker blanket over her, warming her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and turned to leave when she caught his arm.

She shuffled to the side and lifted the blankets to allow more room. Elliot smiled and walked back to her, slipping into the bed beside her. She placed the covers over the both of them and snuggled up into him.

Elliot held her as well. They hadn't slept like this since before she had left. Tanya had slawys been in her cat form when they shared his bed, but Elliot liked this much more, being able to hold her liks this. Her hair still smelt like flowers and he gently ran his fingers throught the silky chocolate strands as he drifted to sleep, her slowly joining him.

* * *

**I know this chapter is insanly short, I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer!**


	9. MY Pretty Boy

**MY Pretty Boy**

Ryou had left the cafe early that morning to walk around the city, feeling like it had been a while since he was able to just get out and stretch his legs. Tanya was going to meet him at the park near the Cafe later on. He had asked her to come with him that morning, but she said she was tired and the snow that had fallen the night before was evil. Of course she was still half asleep, but he was finally able to convince her to meet him at 9 in the park.

It was now 8:50. He was just walking from the city toward the park entrance, when he desided to take a shortcut to the front gates, one that he usuallyused frequently. His hands tucked into his leather jacket he walked down the pathway between the two building, seeing the parks gates on the other side.

A loud matalic clang caught his attention and Ryou looked over his shoulder to see three guys leaning against the wall in the shadows. They were looking straight at him, and he could hear when some more walked into his path to the exit of the alley.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the pretty rich boy." A tall man that smelt strongly of liquir said as he walked forward, and Ryou could see the bottle of half empty white wine in his hand.

"As much as I like the 'pretty' complement, I don't roll that way." Ryou said as he turned to that he didn't have his back to either of them, but instead was facign sideways toward the wall of the alley.

"Shut up and gimme your wallet kid." The same guys said as the others walked closer toward him. Ryou knew how to fight, it came easily to him, but there was no way he could take on all five at once, even if they were drunk out of their minds.

"I'd rather not."

"Hand it over now or I'll take it by force." Another one of the guys said as he stepped forward. Ryou contemplated on whether or not the kick the offending drunk of find some way to dodge around them. When he didn't way anything, o make a move to remove his wallet him his coat pocket their gang leader got angry.

"You little shit-"

"Watch your language around a lady." A loud female voice called from the front of the alley. They all looked over to the voice and Ryou was the first to recognize her by her.

"Tanya, get out of here!" Ryou called but she just smiled.

"Now now, let's let her stay." Another guy siad as he walked toward her, she was absolutly still, her face still holding a smile. But as soon as he placed his hand on her shoulder she acted. Her knee came up hard into the older mans groin, making him fall to his knees, where she then pulled on his hair to bring his face back to her and kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground crying out in pain as she walked into the alley.

"That's it bitch, you're done." Pulling out a steal pipe he made to charge at her and she frowned.

"What did I tell you about your language." She scolded as a bright light erupted from around her wrist before the stood before the man with her Lightning Staff in front of her, the long, sharp, deadly, silver blade pointed stright at the man. He stopped in his tracks and fell flat onhis butt.

"Mess with me, I'll be pissed, mess with me friends, I'll kick you ass, but you mess you MY pretty rich boy and I will seriously MESS YOU UP!" She yelled and threw he staff so that it landed millimeters from one of the most tressured things I man could have. He screamed so high one could mistake him for a girl as he took off running behind the buildings again. The rest of his crew had fled as soon as her weapon appeared.

Ryou raised an eyebrow at her as her staff disappeared, he knew that she was one to loose control of her emotions pretty quickly, but her had forgetten how extremely HOT she was when she was pissed.

He remembered when they were kids they had been close friends then too, she was even there when he parents had died. But whenever someone on school grounds of anywhere else, would tease him or make fun of him, she would always be there to defend him. One time when a kid in their grade had been making fun of how Ryou would always dress in such professional-like clothes, Tanya had slapped him in the face so hard she knocked out a tooth and gave him a split lip. Then kissed Ryou on the cheek and said she would see him later.

He had been frozen in place the moment she had taken the first man down, hoping to GOD she would NEVER do that to him in anyway. That guys was still trying to crawl away at the very moment, groaning in pain when he moved his legs.

"Yours am I?" Ryou asked as he walked toward her and Tanya smirked as she looped her arm through his and began to walk toward the entrance, her anger leaving quickly.

"Yeah, mine, and nobody elses." She said as she looked up to him, her eyes serious and Ryou laughed quietly, but nodded none the less. She was wearing only a skirt and long sleeved shirt, so Ryou said that they should head straight to the cafe instead of walking through the park. She agreed when her arms started to shake from the cold.

~*~*~

Ichigo, Mint, Pudding and Lettuce all looked around the cafe, but Keiichiro said that they had gone out for a walk earlier. So while they waited for their boss to come the prepared the cafe for opening, setting menu's on tables, as well as napkins and little information about the deserts.

The front doors opened and snow blew it fron the breeze that rushed into the room, as well as a snow covered Tanya and Ryou. They were both shaking from the cold and had snow all over their arms and heads.

"It's snowing again! And It's really coming down!" Pudding yelled as she jumped up to a window to look outside.

"Yea, it is." Ichigo mummbled as she too looked out the window to the winter wonderland.

"Tanya! Where's your jacket?" Keiichiro asked when he saw Tanya shivering under Ryou's jacket. He had unzipped it and let her curl into his side when it had started to snow on their way back. Her teeth were chattering together violently as she shivered against Ryou's side.

"D-d-didn't-t b-bring w-w-one." She stuttered as Ryou brushed snow off her head, a small pile beginning to collect in her hair.

"I'll make some cocco, you go get something warmer on the a skirt." Keiichiro disappeared into the kitchen and Tanya went to walk for the stairs when her frozen legs wobbled and Ryou caught her.

"Come on." He ushered her toward the stairs, supporting her weight. She was still shivering as they reached her room and she slipped to her closet, groaning, which sounded very odd with her chattering teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"I only h-have fall c-cl-clothes, remember?" She asked as she looked over to him. Ryou frowned in through before he smiled.

"Come on." He took hold of her arm and tugged her toward his room. Tanya followed quickly, not wanting him to have to drag her. She sat down on his bed as he walked over to his own closet and shuffled through some things before walking back out with some clothes draped over his arm.

"W-what's that?" She asked as she eyes the clothes.

"They're some old sweat pants I don't really wear anymore and a baggy sweater." He held them out to her and she looked at them, smiling to Ryou.

"Thanks, t-they look r-really warm." She stuttered as she got to her feet, wobbling again.

"You can change in here, I'll be outside." Ryou assured and she smiled her thanks as he walked from the room, clsing his door. Tanya left her long sleeved shirt on, pulling the baggy hoody over her head. It was way to big for her, but soooo warm. Bringing the clth to her nose she smiled when she inhaled Ryou sent, it calming her as she sighed. The then stripped off her snowy skirt and placed it into Ryou's laundry hamper. The sweat pants would NOT stay up, they would slip down ever step she took. Sighing, she walked over to the door, holding the pants up with her hand and opened the door to see Ryou leaning on the wall across from the door.

"These will NOT stay up." She huffed as she held onto the pants. Ryou chuckled slightly, "I don't even know how they could fit you!" She looked at his waist and knew that these were even to big for him, with or without his muscles. Ryou laughed again and she glared.

"It might help," He started as he walked over to her, removing her hand and taking hold of the loose strings in the front, "To pull the draw strings to tighten them." He finished as he pulled the strings tight, making a knot to keep them tied to her pants wouldn't suddenly fall down. Tanya blushed as she turned her head away.

Ryou would have been blushing as well if he weren't so controled. After all, the pants were really loose, and now he knew Tanya's favorite color of underwear was red. She looked back over to him and saw him staring at her intently and waved a hand in his face.

"Sop saring a me like you're going o eat me." She sounded hilarious with a cold!She moved toward the stairs, wrapping her arms around herself.

When she got there she was releaved to see that they hadn't opened yet and walked into the kitchen. The smell of chocolate assaulted her nose as she smiled, looked over to where Keiichiro was sturring the cocco. She snuck over to him and looked at the warm mixture.

"I-ll be done soon, 'ight?" She asked, and Keiichiro chuckled at her speech. She definatly had a cold, her nose was plugged and she couldn't say her T's propperly, as well as other letters.

"Yes Tanya, go blow your nose." She pouted at his parently manner but left to go find some tissue paper. Ryou walked in and looked to Keiichiro with a curious looked.

"Have you noticed something off with Tanya's speech?"

"She's got a cold and her nose is plugged, she's going to be talking like that for a little bit. I suggest you keep her away from the customers before she starts-"

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you!" The four other mews all yelled and there was a muffled 'thanks' in return.

"......sneezing." He finished and Ryou sighed.

"Yea, I'll make sure she stays in bed. You want me to bring that up to her." He said as he motioned to the cocco. Keiichiro poured Tanya's cup, also getting one for Ryou, and gave them over to him before Ryou turned to head toward Tanya's room. Her door was open and when he looked inside he would see her opening a tissue box and placing her garbage close at hand.

"With 'is nose, there is sure to be a good use for 'ese." She said as she held up the tissue box, the garbage was there so that she wouldn't have to throw them on the floor.

"Here." Ryou walked in to sit beside her on the bed, handing her her mug of cocco. "Careful, it's still really hot." He warned and she nodded her thanks as she leaned against the wall her bed was pressed up to. "Sure." Ryou said as he moved to sit beside her.

* * *

**There, this ones longer. Glad to hear people are still reading this story!**


	10. Forgive Me

She was cranky. She was sick. And she was annoyed. Ryou had left to let her rest and hadn't come back since that morning, and she couldn't sleep. She was lying in her bed, shivering in the freezing air, at least it was freezing to her.

She finally heard her door open later that evening, around 8:30. Ryou stood in the doorway for a moment and looked down at her, before walking over toward her.  
Tanya just rolled over so that her back was facing him and she was left to stare at the wall. Ryou sat down on the side of the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and bundled herself into a tighter ball under her covers.

"Are you mad that I didn't come see you?" There was no amusment in his voice, he actaully sounded....guilty.

"Maybe." Tanya muttered, but still didn't look at him.

Ryou frowned as he stood up, but then he lifted the covers to Tanya's bed and slipped in befind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, burying his face in the brown hair around her neck.

"I'm sorry, but the cafe was really busy because people wanted to get out of the snow and I was helping Keiichiro in the kitchen. Even ask him, I kept wanting to sneak up to see you." Tanya's bdoy relaxed against his at his explenation, she was going to be asking Keiichiro tomorrow.

"Alright." she turned around to face him and her heart sofened at the pleading llok he was giving her, "I understand." She whispered to him as she kissed his cheek, just like when they were kids.

"Tanya, there's something I want to talk to you about." Ryou began hesitently and Tanya looked at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked into his oean blue eyes, they seemed almost to be glowing in the light from the window.

"I don't ever want you to leave again because...." He stopped himself from finiahing the sentence and Tanya looked at him curiously.

"Becuase...?" She asked him, gently urging him on.

Instead of replying, Ryou leaned toward her, and Tanya froze. His lips brushed gently against hers, before she responded by applying the slightest bit of pressure to his lips as well.

Ryou's arms tightented around her waist as she snuggled into his arms, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Ryou's tongue slipped over Tanya's lips, causing her to moan low in her throat, her lips opening to grant him entrance. Their tongue's battled for dominance before Ryou won over and let his tongue explore her warm mouth.

Tanya's hands slipped up into his shirt and traced her fingers over his tonned stomach and chest, her nails gently grazing over his hot skin. Ryou's own hands slipped into the hoody she had borrowed and pulled it up to her head. Their lips pulled apart as he pulled the sweater off, throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

~*~*~

Tanya laid her head against Ryou's bare shoulder, her fingers gently tracing invisble patterns over his abs. One of Ryou's arms were around her shoulders, holding her against himself. Ryou's head was gently resting against the top of her head, his nose buried in her brown hair, smelling the sweet fragrince of her shampoo. A smile was on each of their lips as they resting against one another, slowly slipping into a lightly sleep.

"Ryou...."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Ryou smiled as he moved to let her look up at him, a smile on her lips. Ryou smiled back to her and leaned forward to gently kiss her on the lips, a soft kiss full of love and caring.

"I love you too" He whispered quietly.

* * *

**Follow this link to read the lemon**

.com/stories/8850339/from-his-pastryou-romance-chapter-11


	11. Sharing The Sickness

**Sharing The Sickness**

Ryou could feel the warm body of Tanya pressed tightly against his, taking his warmth. He could also fell that he couldn't breath through his nose and he was about to sneeze. Sitting bolt upright he let out a loud sneeze as he covered his mouth. He hated sneezing, he hated beind sick all together.

"Sorry, Ryou." Tanya whispered behind him as she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Ryou forogt all about being sick to grab Tanya's small hands in his larger ones, holding them to his chest.

"Hmm, I don't want to get up." Ryou mummbled as he brought her hands up to kiss her knuckles. Tanya sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder blades, closing her eyes.

"Me neither." She said in a child like voice. "But we should get dressed incase Keiichiro comes up to see why we haven't come down stairs."

"Fine." Ryou pulled himself from Tanya's arms and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over to her. She smiled and leaned over the side of the bed to pick up Ryou's shirt, but pulled it over her head instead of giving it to him.

"And what am I supposed to wear?" He asked as he laughed slightly at her as she looked around for her underwear.

"Your boxers, you never wore a shirt to bed before, why would you start now?" She asked as she found her sweats but still no underwear.

"That would still be awkward."

"Then put your pants on as well." She offered as as she began searching under the covers. Ryou looked at his feet and saw the red panties peakings out from under the bed. Picking them up he held them over his shoulder and waited for Tanya to notice.

She stopped in her search when she saw the red material hanging from Ryou's finger and smiled. Taking them, she kissed his cheek, but he turned his head toward her, looking for another. She smiled as she kissed him on the lips, seeing his satisfied smile.

"Thank you." She was able to finish getting dressed while Ryou pulled on his boxers and pants, leaving his chest bare because Tanya had his shirt.

~*~*~

It was well into the afternoon when the mews went looking for their missing leader, starting off with his room, and when there was no luck, Keiichiro told them they should check Tanya's room.

They crept toward her door and opened it slowly. A long awwwwww followed when they saw Tanya and Elliot curled into each other, clearly visible that they both had colds.

"Leave." Ryou commanded without even opened his eyes and the girls squeeled in panic before dashing back down the hall. Keiichiro remained in the door way looking down at them. "What?"

"Weren't you wearing that shirt yesterday?" He asked when he saw what Tanya was wearing and Ryou's eyes snapped open with a blush on his face. "Ah-ha." Keiichiro muttered, before turning around, smiling, and closed the door.

Tanya and Ryou didn't come down stairs until the customers had gone. Ryou had put a shirt on but Tanya was still in her attire from didn't go into the kitchen, mostly because Keiichiro wouldn't let them, and instead settled for just sitting on the floor outside laughing at their own expense.

The mews looked at them like they were insane, their eyes wide and eyebrows raised, but other then that just ignored the sneezing couple. Ichigo was the first one to realized Tanya's attire, her shirt, and the fact that she also had Ryou's pants on.

"Tanya, why are you wearing Ryou's shirt, that he had on yesterday?" She asked, getting the attention of the others. Tanya's face flushed deeply and she looked over to Ryou.

"I own more then one, I let Tanya wear the other." Ryou blurted out, saying the first thing that came to mind. Ichigo didn't really buy it, but she wasn't going to press any further.

Tanya leaned against Ryou with her head resting on his shoulder as they waited for Keiichro to come back out with their lunch. He had agreed to make them soup if they stayed away from the kitchen.

Ryou rested his head ontop of hers, his eyes closed. The mews all looked over to them and let out another long 'awwwwww' that made Tanya smirk slightly, while Ryou opened his eyes to glare at them, silently telling them to get back to work.

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Please Review!**


	12. UhOh

**Uh-Oh**

Christmas was approaching fast and Tanya was ready to kill the next mew that hung Mistletoe over her door. She had almost had to kiss Keiichiro once, which was slightly awkward sense he was what, 10 years older then her? Ryou didn't really care, he walked on through like it was any normal day, and the mews were not pleased. They knew ever since the two had gotten sick that something was different between them. They just had to find the right time to figure out what.

Tanya was in the kitchen helping Keiichiro with the dishes, finally being allowed to have her job back at the cafe without the distractions of a cold or injured shoulder.

"My hands are getting all pruny." Tanya said as she lifted her hands from the soapy water, and Keiichiro chuckled slightly at her dissaproving look at her own hands, her lips drawn into a slight frown.

"Almost done here, I can finish if you would like and you can go help Ichigo finish ckeaning the tables." He offered and Tanya thanked him happily, drying off her hands and bolting from the room. She hated kitchen duty.

On her way out she ran head on into Ryou, and with the speed of her run had knocked both of them over, Tanya falling with her face in his chest and her legs between his, her butt in the air. Good thing she wore shorts on under her skirt or she would be screwed!

"Well, that's one way to say hello." Ryou chuckled as she put herself in a better possision, her butt lower and her arms around his neck, chin still resting on his chest.

"Ineed it is, I should try to boldoz you over more often." She purred softly, her cheeks slightly pink from embarassment. Ryou chuckled as he lifting himself up on his elbows to look down at her.

"What's your hurry?"

"I was just getting out of kitch dutty with Keiichiro to go and help Ichigo finish washing the tables, or I could mop or something, just no more dish soap!" She groaned out as she looked at her hands, that were no where near as bad now, but still looked old. Ryou chuckled again.

"No need, Ichigo finished a couple of minitues ago and already headed home." He whispered gently to her, taking her hands as he sat up, kissing her finger tips. Tanya blushed , but still smiled as his soft lips touched her skin.

"Hmm, I would love to lay on top of you on the floor for a while longer, but I want to get changed and shower." Tanya said, smiling softly at Ryou's behavior.

"Hm, actually, I like the way you smell." He said as he buried his nose in her hair, making Tanya sigh in contemptment.

"Mmm, cinnimon." He mumbled and Tanya laughed.

"Ok, pretty boy, lemme go. I gotta get changed." She said, allowing Ryou to help her get to her feet as she smiled at him, before turning to walk to the change rooms. Even if she had her own room upstairs, she still changed with the rest of the mews. When Ryou turned to the kitchen he saw a very amused looking Keiichrio leaning against the door.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, but Keiichiro just shook his head, still smiling, as he turned to walk back into the kitchen, Ryou following.

Tanya pulled on a pair of pajama pants with bright red hearts on it that Ichigo said she could have, so that she didn't have to keep stealing Ryou's. Even though she loved wearing his clothes, they smelt like him, and were nice and loose.  
She smiled at the picture above her bed as she pulled her chocolate hair into a high pony tail. It had been years since they saw each other, and now they were together again and so much stronger.

~*~*~

A week before christmas had everyone begging to have the day off to do more shopping. Tanya laughed when Ryou looked about ready to kill Ichigo when she had started to yell at the top of her lungs that she hated him, scaring some of the customers and making a total ass of herself.

"Ichigo, calm down will you?" Tanya said as she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo huffed but said nothing more as she stormed off toward the kitchen. Tanya's calm manner was contageous.

"Thanks." Ryou whispered to her as he walked past her, kissing her ear lightly. Tanya wiggled away, ticklish. Ryou laughed as he walked down toward the lab and Tanya slipped over toward a table so that she could clean away the dishes.

While she was clearing things away and the other mews were helping her, Ichigo in the kitchen on dish duty, no one noticed when Pudding had disappeared up the stairs....

**There, this one's a bit longer, please review, i love to hear what you all think!**


	13. Beach

**Beach**

While Tanya and Ryou were down in the lab, the rest of the mews were all in the change room, gapping. Before then was a photo-album, found in Ryou's room, full of pictures of them as kids, pre-teens, and teenagers.

"Look, Tanya's hair used to have highlights!" Pudding nearly yelled as she pointed to a picture of her and Ryou, Tanya had her book bag on and Ryou was carrying a couple of books under his arm. They looked about 12 at the time.

"It that a grad dress?" Ichigo asked as she looked at the next page. Sure enough, there was Tanya, dressed in a blue and silver strappless dress. Two people at her side, a man and woman, who must have been her parents. Then there was another one with Ryou and Tanya standing together, arms linked. Ryou was dressed in a black tux with a black tie.

The last picture was of Ryou, Tanya and Keiichiro all standing together. Keiichiro was dressed normally in black pants and a shirt. Tanya and Ryou almost seemed to be glowing.

"Hey look, there's a couple of disks back here." Mint said as she pulled three cd's out of the back of the album. One said, "Graduation-2" another said "Beach-1" and the last one said "Kitty-3"

"Let's all go to my house, and have a movie marithon." Mint said with an evil look. The others all smiled.

~*~*~

"Alright ladies, now we all have to remember to keep quiet so we can here what's happening." Mint warned before she pressed play on the remote. They all shushed each other and Lettuce turned out the light as Mint pressed play on, "Beach".

_"Hot! Hot sand!" The view of the ocean disappeared to move over to who had yelped, to show Tanya's glaring face as she looked at the ground. Age 12._

_"You are such a baby." A male voice said as the camera zoomed out. A twenlve year old Ryou was holding Tanya on his back and her arms were wrapped around his neck as she continued to glar the ground._

_"Shut up Ryou, you have shoes on!" She yelled in his ear and Ryou leg go of her legs, causing Tanya to scream as she wrapped her legs around his waist to try and hold herself up from the hot sand._

_"Oh! Look at those waves!" Tanya said as she looked out to the ocean. Neither seemed to notice that they had a camera on them. "Ryou, let's go surfing!" She released his waist an neck and yelped as her feet touched the ground again but still ran over to the cabin near by._

_"Hey, you better not touch my board!" He yelled as he ran after her into the cabin. The person behind the camera chuckled, and they then figured out that it was Keiichiro. Tanya stepped back out of the cabin with a red surfboared with designs of flames on it. She was now wearing baggy boy shorts and a bakini top._

_"Come on Ryou, you're so slow!" She yelled into the cabin._

_The scene changed and it was zoomed in on Tanya and Ryou sitting on their boards out in the water. They looked like they were talking and kept looking behind them for the warning of a wave coming in._

_They were both suddenly on their stomachs as they began to paddles back to shore, before a large wave came out under them and they stood up on their boards so that they could ride along the wave. Ryou, who was in blue baggy shorts that almost matched Tanya's and shirtless, held his hand out toward her and Tanya took it, before she jumped from her board and onto his!_

_"Tanya! Be careful!" A woman's voice yelled and Tanya just waved to show she had heard. The two tried their best to balance on the board together, but with a shriek of surprise from Tanya, they toppled over into the water._

_"Hey Keiichiro, don't you know how to surf as well?" A male voice asked and Keiichiro moved the camera two who the mews recognized to be Tanya's parents._

_"Yeah, but I would much rather let them have their fun. Tanya helps make Ryou forget." Tanya's mother smiled a sympothetic smile and nodded her head in understanding. Keiichiro ment Ryou's parents._

_"Come on you two, get out of there before you grow fins!" Her mother called out to the two in the water and there was the distant sound of laughter as Keiichiro moved the camera to focus on Tanya and Ryou, both running out of the water carrying their boards._

_"When's lunch?" Tanya asked her mother, who was trying to keep her wet daughter from shaking the water out of her hair all over her._

_"Soon, now go dry off." She said and Tanya stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, but stuck the tip of her board in the sand before running to the cabin, sand and all._

_The next time the camera was recording was at night. There were torches along the sand that were lit to brighten up the beach, and Tanya and Ryou were sitting on a long beach chair together. Tanya had her back against the back of the chair, dressed in a long blue shirt and short white shorts, and Ryou was lying between in legs in a white shirt and blue shorts. Did they ever mean to match colors? Tanya's parents were sitting on the chair next to them._

_"Tanya, why don't you sing?"_

_"Mom!" Tanya nearly yelled as her face lit up in a bright blush and Ryou rested his head back against her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes._

_"You never told me you could sing." He said and Tanya blushed harder._

_"Come on, sing that one you just learned the other day. The one with the king." Her mother continued to press and Tanya huffed, blowing Ryou's hair._

_"Fine, but I am NOT doing this again." She glared at her parents before she took a deep breath._

_"Well I heard there was a secret cord,  
That David played, and it pleased the lord,  
But you don't really care for music do you?  
It goes like this The forth, the fifth The minor fall, and the major lift The baffled king composing Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah._

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof,  
Her beauty in the moonlight over threw you,  
She tied you To a kitchen chair She broke your thrown She cut your hair And from your lips she drew a Hallelujah."_

_Ryou had fallen alseep lying against Tanya, lulled to sleep by the vibrations in her chest and the sound of her voice. Her parents were calmly listening to her and they had no idea what Keiichiro was doing. The screen went black._

"Next is Graduation!" Pudding yelled as she dove toward the cd's.


	14. Graduation

Pudding ran and got the next cd, which was the one labeled 'Graduation-2'. She ran back over to the dvd player, ejected the last cd, then put in the next. All of the mews waited for her to press play. The screen went from black to fuzzy, to-

_Tanya threw her silvery shall on top of Ryou's head, who laughed and threw it back at her. This was their grade 8 gradutaion, and they were dressed up just like in the pictures._

_"Come on you two, it's time we got going." Tanya's mother laughed as he pushed the kids through the door, toward a limmo that was waiting outside. Keiichiro walked after them with the camera, recording as Ryou would poke Tanya in the side and she would poke him back._

_"How long is this graduation ceremony?" Tanya's father asked, holding the door open for his wife._

_"The ceremony is a couple of hours, but the dance you can leave at any time." Her mother replied, disappeared into the limmo. The camera was turned off as Keiichiro got ready into the limmo as well._

"I never thought Ryou to be so....open." Corina said, while the screen was still blank. The net time the camera came on, it was Ryou sitting at a fancy decorated table, as well as Tanya, who kept shifting around in her dress.

_Tanya held a plaquein her hand that said 'Most Inspired Girl' while Ryou held one in his hand as well that said 'Most Improved Boy'. They were made of cherry oak with a metal plate on it that had the awards and their names engraved in them._

_"Of course you win that award, Mr. Smartass!" Tanya said as she smacked Ryou on the arm, who laughed._

_"Tanya! Language!"_

_"Sorry mom." Tanya mumbled, her face heating up. She was much older now, early 15 late 14. Ryou laughed again at her expense, causing her to send him a glare saying 'wait until we're alone', but he still laughed._

_"Father daughter dance!" Tanya's father said happily as he took Tanya's hand, who groaned as he put her plaque on the table._

_"Dad!"_

_Tanya and her father walked off onto the floor, and Ryou's smile faded as he watched them walk away. Tanya's mother gave him a sarrow filled look, before she leaned down from her standing possition._

_"I may not be you're mother, but I would like a dance." She said, and Ryou looked up at her in surprise, before smiling and offering her his arm. She accepted and he lead her toward the floor and Tanya and her father were slow-dancing._

_"Aw! Ryou!" She said in a teasing voice. Her father spun her away so she wouldn't bug him, and Tanyo smacked his arm in annoyance. The video just showed them dancing for a while, before they switched, Tanya switching with her mother._

_She laid her head on Ryou's shoulder, while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, tighter then he had with her mother. A smile was on both their faces as they danced. Tanya's parents walked over to where Keiichiro was filming._

_"That was very nice of you." He said to Tanya's mother, who smiled._

_"How about I take over with the filming, you did promise Tanya a dance as well." She said, and the view shook as they switched. Keiichiro walked over to them, and Ryou smiled to him as he handed Tanya over. She smiled as well, and kissed Ryou on the cheek, before moving to Keiichiro. Ryou walked over to join the others, and took his seat again._

_"Thinking 'bout highschool, Ryou?"_

_"A little, not worried about it, if that's what you're asking." Ryou siad, smiling. Tanya's mother laighed from behind the camera, turning to look back at Tanya nad Keiichiro, who was laughed at something Keiishiro had said._

_After the song ended, they began to move toward the exit, Keiichiro once again with the camera. Tanya was now wearing Ryou's jacket, and holding her heels in her hand, her feet tired and sore._

_"Ow! Rock!" She yelled, jumping slightly from surprise and pain._

_"Well, sweety, maybe you should out your shoes back on." Her mother said, not even turning to look back at her daughted from where she walked ahead._

_"Yea, this coming from the woman who's only ever worn flats all her life." Tanya snapped back, then screamed slightly in surprise when Ryou picked her up Bridal style. "Scare me much!" She gasped, laughing._

_"Well, better then having to hear you complain."_

_"Oh, Ryou, that's mean." She pouted slightly, but Ryou just rolled his eyes. Then looked straight at the camera._

_"Careful Keiichiro, keep looking through that camera you might need to get glasses." Keiochiro's quiet chuckling made Tanya kick toward him from Ryou's arms, but he backed away faster._

_"Tanya really made a difference to Ryou." Ichigo said as she looked at the T.V, where Ryou was slightly swinging Tanya around, trying to scare her. But she had the better advantage of having free arms and would hit him on the head with her klutch._

_"Yea, I wonder what the Kitty one is." Lettuce said as she looked down at the last cd._

_"Look! There's more!" Looking back at the t.v, it showed Tanya walking through some grass at what had to be her house, and she was now in shorts, hair washed, and make-up removed._

_"50."_

_"100"_

_"60"_

_"95."_

_"Ryou!"_

_"What?"_

_"I say seventy, and nothing more!" She snapped at him, and Ryou chuckled, coming into view._

_"Fine, seventy." Ryou agreed. Then, unexpectadly, they took off running toward a pool, neither in front of the other. When they were only a couple of feet away, Tanya jumped forward, and dove into the water, Ryou right behind her. Keiichiro followed behind them, and got their right as they surfaced again, where Tanya plashed Ryou in the face._

_"Ha! I win! Pay up!"_


	15. Kitty

_"You don't have to do this Tanya!" Ryou's voice echoed in the almost silent room. She was standing in a glass case, almost like a tube. It was sealed off, no way for air to get in or out. She had an oxigen mask just in case, holding it to her mouth._

_"Well, get over it Ryou, because I am." Placing the mask back over her mouth, she then looked over to where Keiichiro was sitting at a desk with a computer in front of him. He too had a worried look._

_"Tanya, maybe we should-"_

_"No! I told you both, if the last test didn't work, then we would test it on myself." She cut him off short, then looked over to Ryou, who looked between pissed off and worried sick._

_"Something may go wrong, we don't know for sure yet!"_

_"Well, only one way to find out." Ryou tried to run over to Keiichiro to stop him, but he had already started the test. A strange red smoke like gas filled the case that Tanya was in, making her cough. She dropped the mask for her oxigan and inhaled the red smoke._

_Keiichiro looked down at the watch on his wrist, making sure that he didn't wait to long before continuing. Ryou was fisting and unfisting his hands in nervousness as he tried to watch._

_"Alright, that's enough!" Ryou yelled, throwing himself toward the computer as he pressed one single key, causing the gas to escape in to vents on the bottom of the case, that opened up when he activated them._

_"Ryou!" Keiichiro and Ryou both turned to look at what would happen, and both were left gapping. Tanya had collapsed on the bottom of the case, but they could see that her soft chocolate hair was now a firey red with attitude. Her clothes were different too, strangly enough._

_"It worked." Ryou mumbled, looking over in shock. Keiichiro stood up, typing in something quickly, before both he and Ryou took off running to where the case was. The glass lifted up, and Ryou reached Tanya before she could tumble out._

_"Is she alright?"_

_"Yea." Ryou lifted her gently into his arms, and as he stood up, her hair shifted, showing two pointy chocolate brown ears, as well asa long brown tail that fell down to tickle his ankles, wrapped in a red ribbon that twined along it for a couple of inches. Her eyes then fluttered open, showing the bright red that had appeared there._

_"Wow." Keiichiro mumbled to himself as he looked at her, Ryou's own face masked with shock as he gazed at the unfamiliar girl in his arms. She looked almost nothing the same as she had only a few minutes ago._

_"Did it work...?" She mumbled quietly, before she suddenly looked down at herself, her cat ears twitching. "I...I did it!" She cried happily, causing Ryou to nearly drop her when she threw her arms up in the air with happiness. In her burst of happiness, she threw her arms up around Ryou's neck, smacking a kiss onto his lips._

"OH MY GOD!" Ichigo screamed as she saw this, but the others all attack her with food and pillows to shut her up.

_Tanya then froze as she was surrouned by a beautiful red and white light, making Ryou's shocked eyes close in the pure brightness of it. Only seconds later, Ryou no longer held the same red hair girl, but instead, a fuzzy, chocolate brown furred kitten, bright red eyes wide in shock as she was snuggled on her back against Ryou, almost like a baby._

_"I...don't remember that being a part of the tests."_

_"Meow!" Tanya leapt out of Ryou's arms, spinning in a circle as she looked over her body, twitching her tail that had a ribbon tied around it just like the larger Tanya's._

_"That's the cat that Ryou had!" Ichigo burst out again, jumping to her feet. She remembered when she had been in Ryou's room and saw the cat sleeping on his bed. And then there was the time when he had been holding it while it was sleeping._

_"Tanya's the cat that Ryou had?" Mint asked as she looked over at the screen, that was still focused on the cat._

_"Yea, it was sleeping on his bed one day, and when I tried to get her, she ran away under the bed. When Ryou came into the room, she ran right into his arms and started purring." Ichigo explained._

_"How will we turn her back to normal?"_

_"I don't know." Ryou crouched down and Tanya looked up at him, and strangely enough, it was almost like you could see the panic and fear in her eyes, not knowing what was happening._

_"We'll think of something. For now, let's all go up and get some rest, maybe this is something that Tanya has to do on her own." Keiichiro said softly, and Ryou nodded, before holding his arms out toward Tanya, who was now starting to shake._

_She began to timidly step up toward him, her tail falling down low and almost brushing the ground. Her ears were flat against her skull, her nose twitching, like she didn't remember who he was._

_"It's alright, we'll figure this out." Ryou explained in a calm voice. When Tanya was close enough, he was careful as he picked her up into his arms carefully. Tanya immediatly tucked herself into his arms and chest, so that all you could see were the tips of her hair and a tiny tail hanging over Ryou's arm._

_"Maybe it would be best if she stayed with you tonight, Ryou. Just to keep her calm and at least try and have things slightly normal."_

_"Right."_

The tape abruplty cut off, meaning that the camera must have run out or something. The mews were all left to just stare at the screen. Ichigo had been terrified when she had first changed, but she knew what was happening, well, mostly. But Tanya had only just became a mew moments before.

"She was so scared, did you see her eyes." Lettuce said as she lowered her eyes away from the fuzzy screen.

"I know." Mint nodded along in agreement.


	16. Hold Me

Tanya ran quickly along the snow covered path of the park, the trees and street lamps darting past her in almost a blur. She didn't realize just how fast she was running, only thinking about how she needed to get to the cafe before Keiichiro went home. She wanted to ask him about the presents that she had gotten for the other mews. Not knowing exactly what they liked.

As she was darting down one of the paths that were more clear of the trees; that also meant the danger of ice. She didn't think this through at all, and once her foot hit the place where the ice was collecting, she went down hard. As her back connected with the hard stone path, all air flew from her lungs and she took in laboured breaths, nearly choking as she did so. Still clutching the bag to her chest, she groaning in pain as she sat back up.

"Need a hand?"

Looking up at the unfamiliar voice, she saw a man that looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, smelt that way to. The stench of alcohol came off him in waves, making Tanya's face contort in disgust. Looking from the man's face, then to his hand, she knew better then to anger a drunk.

"Thanks." She said in a mumbled voice, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up. The hand, however, didn't allow her to pull her hand back once she was on her feet again.

"Come on hunny, let me _give you a hand_..." The man mumbled as he darted toward her quickly, faster than any drunk she'd ever encountered, and took her lips in a demanding kiss. Tanya's reaction was immediate. Lifting her knee between his legs, the man groaned in pain as he drew away from her. Tanya was about to run when a familiar light hit her.

'_Damn.' _She thought as her body began to shrink and change. The man was too busy huddled on the ground and drunk out of his mind to notice what she had just done. _'Now I really need to get back.'_  
Pulling her head through the handle loops of the bag, she took off at a darting pace toward the cafe. The only good thing about being stuck as a small cat, they were fast and didn't get hit on by annoying drunken men at night. Ryou wasn't going to like it when she told him why she was a cat.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" Lettuce's voice reached Tanya's ears as she was rounding the corner toward the cafe. There stood the green haired hair as she waved back to her friends, the door still open. Taking the chance that she could, she flew through the door before Lettuce had a chance to close it, internally apologizing when she started the young girl to scream.

"Get the cat!"Mint screamed as she pointed after Tanya, Ichigo kicking into to action as Tanya bolted up the stairs, the red head flanking her all the way. But Tanya's small body was faster and she could make it to the top of the stairs sooner. When she reached the second floor, she turning toward Ryou's room.  
_'Please still be in here and not in the Lab again.'_She thought as she began to meow loudly outside his door. A wave of relief washed over her as she heard someone moving around on the other side. But that relief was short lived as Ichigo came roaring up the hall. Tanya tried to scream, but in her cat body, all she could do was let out an extremely loud yowl, as though she were in pain.

Just moments before the red haired mew was about to reach the small brown kitten, the door opened and hand darted out to scoop up the cat and slam shut again in time for Ichigo to collide hard with the wood. Tanya could only stare in front of her in shock at being moved around so fast. A hand under her stomach was the only thing keeping her off the ground. Another hand gently removed the bag from around her neck.

"Are you alright, Tanya?"

Looking back over her shoulder. Ryou's sky blue eyes stared down at her in worry. Tanya meowed quietly as her ears flattened back against her skull. Ryou frowned as he watched this, changing her position so that she was facing him and he was holding her up by both her sides. Leaning forward until his lips brushed her muzzle, the same light that had first appeared was there again, taking over Tanya's form as her body stretched and changed into human form again.

"I'm sorry." She asked as she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ryou just stood bewildered for a moment, shocked at Tanya's sudden teary attitude.

"For what?"

"The man in the park. I slipped and he offered me a hand. I knew better then to accept his offer, but i did anyway. He kissed me." Tanya sobbed quietly into his shoulder. She may have been a strong mew, and a protective woman, but she still feared such things as older men and not being able to defend herself from them.

Knowing better then to ask about it more just yet, Ryou lifted her off her feet, picking her up bridal style, and moved over toward his bed. Placing the bag of things she had been carrying on the shelf, he laid her down against the pillows, before slipping onto the bed himself. Laying down behind her, he pulled her whole body flushed against his own, his arms wrapping around her waist and stomach, keeping her in place.

"You're safe now."


End file.
